Phantom
The Phantom is a Ship in Galaxy on Fire 3D and Galaxy on Fire 2. In-Game Description (GoF3D) “Modified Terran fighter in the Hawk class. Parts of its hull plating and cargo hold were removed to make way for more extensive weapons systems. Very well armed but also very vulnerable.” Price (GoF3D) In-Game Description (GoF2) “Reconstructed Hawk class model. The armor was strengthened and module capacities modified to give this retro vessel no problem keeping pace with newer models. The salesman is justifying the excessive price with this ship's uniqueness.” Upgraded Stats (GoF2) Upgrades are only available at the Kaamo station lounge. Trivia *The Phantom is featured on Galaxy on Fire 3D's app icon. *The Phantom is one of the only Terran-built ships not to sport the standard yellow-gunmetal gray paint of Terran ships, having red paint instead. It is most likely that this is because the Phantom was only used by pirates and Fishlabs wanted a distinction between it and other Terran ships. The only other Terran ships to not sport the standard paint job are the Dark Angel, which is an in-Universe incomplete concept ship, and the Gryphon. *In terms of shape, the GoF2 Phantom resembles the Hawk from GoF3D. *There is a Terran symbol on the wing of the Phantom in GoF2HD only. *It is one of five Galaxy on Fire 3D ships that are included in Galaxy on Fire 2. *The Phantom was added to Galaxy on Fire 2 at the same time as the Valkyrie expansion pack. *In GoF2, the Phantom is only found at Ko-on station, in the Buntta system. It is one of few ships that has a stable location where you can buy it, the others being the Betty (Var Hastra), the Deep Science ships (Kothar), the Specter and Scimitar (Katashan), Kaamo Club ships (Groza MK II, Phantom XT, Kinzer RS, Berger Cross Special, Darkzov, Tenda R.E.D.), VoidX (Thynome), and Quineros, which sell all Pirate Ships and the Most Wanted Ships, if you defeated the respective criminals. *The Phantom's successor is the Phantom XT, which has much better statistics than the normal Phantom. It can be only bought from Umnar Zoboon at the Kaamo Club. *Keith T. Maxwell used one at the beginning of GoF2, equipped with 2 Nirai Charged Pulse lasers, 6 Edo's, a Telta Ecoscan, and a Synchrotron Boost. *At the news strip at the bottom of space stations, it reports that Gunant Breh had sold Keith's 40-year old disabled Phantom ship for 2 million credits to collectors. *Trent Jameson uses this ship. Gallery File:7D88850B-C6E4-412C-94B7-D55E54FC00BD.jpeg|Shop Image (GoF3D) File:0B5E155B-5382-4741-928A-8DDC37790D12.jpeg|Front (GoF3D) File:3DC26E1A-E0E6-4822-A781-1DBC69959197.jpeg|Back (GoF3D) Gof1.jpeg|Phantom on GoF3D's icon. Hawk_GoF2.jpg|The Phantom Maxwell piloted in Galaxy on Fire 2. Photo_1_(9).jpg|GOF2 HD phantom1.jpg phantom2.jpg The flight of Phantom.png|The flight of Phantom phantom.jpg|Phantom with Disruptor laser phantom 2.jpg 616877_129150657226568_811305404_o.jpg 411382_129151337226500_1300636529_o.jpg 411489_129150847226549_1483041500_o.jpg 284678_140448856096748_1022288366_n.jpg maxwellwehaveaproblem.jpg|Keith Maxwell's Phantom, with hyperspace drive malfunctioning. Ipad_01.11.12 011.jpg Phantomship.jpg|Maxwell's Phantom can be purchased from Ko-on Ship phantom xt 250.png|The Phantom XT, the upgraded Phantom(Note it has a marking displaying XT). 083.PNG Phantom.png terran_phantom_22626_Content_L.png|Game Guide Description Category:Ships Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Ships Category:Terrans Category:Terran Technology Category:Terran Ships Category:GOF3D Category:GoF1 Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD Category:Fighters